broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
038 Revision
White background. ; Panel 1 Zane is outside on the streets of Broodhollow. On the nearby sidewalk is a news boy with a missing front tooth wearing a dark hat and coat and holding one paper up. He's white and blond, and his eyes are drawn as small circles. There's a small stack of papers next to him. He cries, "*Extra! Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" Zane points at him and asks "*Kid!* Anything in there about last night?" ; Panel 2. A couple of people walk along the sidewalk in the background as the newsboy says "Ouster Eve? Yes sir! Page one story!" Zane grabs the newspaper from his hand and reads excitedly as he says "I don't have the scratch, but lemme see that headline!" ; Panel 3. The headline of the Broodhollow Courier-Post is "Celebration! An Evening of Town Pride Before Banner Day". There is a picture of Zane standing awkwardly near Mayor Osgood as everyone is raising their tines. The second largest headline, to the right of the main story, is "Town To Decide Fate of Walnut Avenue Vacancies." It is subheaded "Lots Could Become Commercial Property By." The rest of the sentence is cut off. Underneath that story, in smaller type, is the headline "Ouster Eve Festivities Attract Unexpected Nocturnal Guests." It is subheaded "Wayward Bats Make For Harmless, Dazzling Sky Spectacle." Other details about the paper: There's a small box on the top left hand corner that proclaims "Member of the Associated Press." In italics, "The world's news on your doorstep." There's another box on the top right hand corner with the weather report, but all but the first few letters of each word are cut off by the panel's border. Underneath the newspaper name is information about it: J. Bolthook & Co. Publishers, Eight Pages Today, Broodhollow, West Virginia, Tuesday evening, November 12, 1933. The last number in the year looks like it has multiple numbers printed over each other, so it's unclear if it's 1933, 1932 or perhaps 1937. The newspaper's slogan, "Our Past, Our Foundation", is cut off at the last word. Part of the Ouster Eve article is visible. The author's first name isn't, but his last name is Fairfitch, and he is on the Courier-Post Staff. The article reads "...once again gathered in the spirit of brotherhood, unity and town pride at last ... Ouster Eve events around the bell tower in the square. Ouster Eve dates back to the very founding of Broodhollow in 1811, when missionaries ... and the like from the surrounding aether. A little ..." The first part of the Walnut Avenue article is entirely visible. Written by Stephen Lombardo, Courier-Post Staff. :: The Broodhollow Chamber of Commerce meets again this afternoon to help decide on a new direction of Walnut Avenue's three lot vacancies totaling 11,000 square feet. :: "Given the proximity to Birch and other commercial areas, I think the rezoning of Walnut Avenue is an imperative this town can't afford to pass over," said Rutherford Planchett, local businessman and Chamber of Commerce co-chair. "This town used to be about growth and it can be so once more." :: Other citizens would prefer to use the space as a public park or gathering area, where. Continued A-4 Only the first part of the bats article is visible. The noisemaking and revelry of last night's Ouster Eve celebrations roused more than the camaraderie of the men and women of Broodhollow. Small bats in large numbers, apparently disoriented… There is another article, mostly cut off and covered by Zane's thumb. The only words of the headline that are visible are Visitor and History. It reads: :: In these ... times, if ... looking to ... could do ... Visitor program. A resurgence ... months, a ... college g... their seas... :: "People... history... Broodhollow... Yeardli... at the... Center. ... motto..." The full articles that appeared in the newspaper are available on another page.